The formation of deposits in internal combustion engines due to the oxidation and polymerization of hydrocarbon fuels is a well known problem worldwide. Such a problem results in an increase in both fuel consumption and emission of toxic gases to the atmosphere. The components of the engine where the deposits are more likely to build-up depend on the type of engine used. The components that most commonly show this problem include: carburetors, injectors, intake valves, and combustion chamber.
Traditionally, the formation of deposits in internal combustion engines has been controlled by using detergent dispersant additives for fuels, which are comprised of two essential parts, generically known as head and tail. The head has heteroatoms, high in electronic density, which adhere to a metallic surface through coordination bonds, as its essential feature, whereas the tail's main feature is that of being constituted by branched aliphatic chains, which are able to dissolve the deposits that build-up during the combustion process.
The polyisobutenyl succinimides, the polyisobutylene amines, and the polyisobutenyl phenols are some of the most important families of compounds that have been used as dispersant detergents for fuels over the past two decades. In recent years, one of the main interests worldwide has been the optimization of these three compound families' chemical structure, as well as finding chemical substances that, in combination with them, exert synergistic effects that reflect on the efficiency to decrease deposits with lower doses.
As important examples in the literature mentioning the development of polyisobutenyl succinimides and its use on additives for fuels and lubricating oils, we can quote the following international patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,566 B1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,497; U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,843; U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,825; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,309; WO 97/25,392; U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,715 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,596 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,87,086; and DE 101 23 553 A1;
as well as the national patent documents: MX 234498, MX 169701, MX 184538, 500573, 9710418, and 9805485.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,566 B1 patent refers to the development of ethers of polyalkyl or polyalkenyl N-hydroxyalkyl succinimides having the structural formula
and their use in additives for fuels that prevent and control the formation of deposits in engines.
In the structural formula (I):                R is a polyalkyl or polyalkenyl group with an average molecular weight of 450 to 5000;        n is an integer from 2 to 5; and        Z is a moiety selected from the groups        

The U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,497 patent refers to the development of esters of polyalkyl or polyalkenyl N-hydroxyalkyl succinimides having the structural formula
and their use in additives for fuels that prevent and control the formation of deposits in engines.
In the structural formula (3):                R is a polyalkyl or polyalkenyl group with an average molecular weight of 450 to 5000;        n is an integer from 2 to 5; and        Z is a moiety selected from the groups referred in (2), same as used by the U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,566 B1 patent.        
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,843 patent refers to the development of aminocarbamates of polyalkyl or polyalkenyl N-hydroxyalkyl succinimides having the structural formula
and their use in additives for fuels that prevent and control the formation of deposits in engines.
In the structural formula (4):                R is a polyalkyl or polyalkenyl group with an average molecular weight of 450 to 5000;        n is an integer from 2 to 5; and        A is part of a polyamine having at least one basic nitrogen atom, wherein the polyamine is bound to the carbonyl group through one of its nitrogen atoms in order to form the corresponding carbamate group.        
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,825 patent refers to the development of polyisobutanyl succinimides having the structural formula
and their use in additives for fuels that prevent and control the formation of deposits in engines.
In the structural formula (5):                R1 is a highly reactive polyisobutylene-derived polyisobutanyl group with an average molecular weight ranging from 500 to 5000;        R2 is an alkylene group of 2 to 6 carbon atoms; and        x is an integer from 1 to 4.        
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,309 patent refers to the development of an additive composition for fuels, which contains a diethylene diamide- or diethylene triamide-derived polyisobutenyl succinimide having the structural formula
wherein:                R is a polyisobutenyl group with an average molecular weight of 1200 to 1500, and        x adopts the value of 1 or 2.        
The WO 97/25,392 patent refers to the development of a detergent composition for gasolines, based on a polyisobutenyl succinimide, obtained from the reaction of either a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride or a polyisobutenyl succinic acid with a polyalkylene polyamine. The polyisobutenyl group generally has a molecular weight ranging from 500 to 5000, preferably from 800 to 1300. The polyalkylene polyamine used has the structural formulaH2N—(R—NH)X—R—NH2  (7)wherein:                R is an alkylene radical of 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and        x is an integer from 1 to 10.        
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,715 B2 patent refers to the use of polyisobutenyl succinimides, preferably the monotetraethylene-pentaamine polyisobutenyl succinimide, as thermo-stabilizers for cetane-boosters used in diesel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,596 B1 patent refers to the development of a new dispersant for lubricant oils with enhanced properties. The product is prepared by crossing-over a succinimide with a polyphenolic compound under Mannich-type reaction conditions. The structural formula of one of the families of compounds protected in this patent is

The U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,086 patent refers to the development of an additive for liquid hydrocarbon fuels, particularly to be applied on diesel and lubricants. The additive is constituted by the reaction product of polyalkenyl-substituted succinimides, aldehydes and triazoles. The polyalkenyl-substituted succinimide used in the reaction has the structural formula
and the reaction product protected in the patent is
wherein:                R is an alkenyl or alkyl group of 9 to 150 carbon atoms,        R1 and R2 are each hydrogen atoms or an alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or alkylaryl group of 1 to 12 carbon atoms,        c is an integer value greater than 0, and        n+c is an integer value between 1 and 4.        
The US 2004/0180797 A1 patent, equivalent to the DE 101 23 553 A1 patent published in Germany, describes a method to produce polyalkenyl succinimides, particularly polyisobutylene succinimides, and the application of these type of products in multi-functional additives for fuels. The polyisobutylene succinimides obtained are produced by the reaction of a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride with a polyamine, having the structural formulaH2N(CH2)x—NH—[(CH2)y—NH]z—(CH2)xNH2  (11)in presence of an alcohol or phenol.
In the structural formula (11):                x and y are independent numbers from 1 to 5, preferably from 2 to 4; and        z is an integer from 0 to 8.        
The MX 234498 national patent refers to the development of a new detergent-dispersant additive formulation for automobile gasoline and lubricant oils, with enhanced detergency, dispersion, and antioxidant properties. This formulation consists essentially of the mixture of a hydroxylated polyisobutylene sucinimide and a polyether derived from the propylene oxide of the structures
wherein:                n is an integer from 14 to 24, and        m is an integer from 14 to 28.        
The national MX 169701, MX 184538, 9500573, and 9710418 patent documents refer to the development of multi-functional additives for gasoline based on polyisobutylene succinimide. The concentration in weight % of the polyisobutylene succinimide in these patent documents is 45-55, 50-60, 30-40, and 20-95 wt. %, respectively, and the structural characteristics of the polyisobutylene succinimide used are never established or even mentioned.
The 9805485 national patent application refers to a procedure for preparing poly-alpha-olefin succinimides by means of a known synthetic pathway and their use as dispersant detergent-active ingredients in multi-functional additives formulations. The general structures proposed for the poly-alpha isobutylene succinimides derivatives are:

Previous technologies known by the applicant were surpassed by means of the present invention, which relates to oxazolidines derived from polyalkyl or polyalkenyl N-hydroxyalkyl succinimides, the obtainment process thereof, and their use to prevent and control the formation of deposits in internal combustion engines.
One of the main objectives of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a novel structure of new oxazolidines derived from polyalkyl or polyalkenyl N-hydroxyalkyl succinimides.
A further aim of the present invention is to supply prevention and control of deposit build-ups in internal combustion engines as the primary use for the oxazolidines derived from polyalkyl or polyalkenyl N-hydroxyalkyl succinimides, especially in formulations of additives to be applied to hydrocarbon fuels.